Wind musical instruments may require the use of a tuning bell to help adjust and maintain the proper tuning of the instrument. An attachment mechanism is used to attach the tuning bell to the instrument, for example, to the valve cluster of a trumpet. Prior art attachments include a rail attached to the instrument""s valve cluster. A channel rides along the rail and can be tightened by use of small allen screw to lock the tuning bell in a desired position. A problem with this prior art device is that the set screws extend through the channel and abut the rail. The holding force of the screw through the channel pressing against the rail tends to cause the channel to deform outwardly away from the rail which may cause it to not provide a secure attachment. Another problem is that an additional clamp may need to be attached to the rail to help retain the tuning bell in a desired location. This additional clamp increases the attachment""s cost and complexity. Also, some prior art attachment mechanisms position a securing screw where it may partially obstruct or at least interfere with access to the instrument""s valves which could impede proper operation of the instrument. Wind instruments include brass winds such as trumpets, trombones, euphoniums, tubas and related instruments and wood winds such as saxophones, bassoons, and contra altos.
The present disclosure relates to a mechanism for attaching the tuning bell to the instrument. The mechanism includes a channel attached to the instrument and a rail attached to the tuning bell. The rail is designed to fit securely within the channel. A clamping mechanism is used to compress the channel to adjustably engage the rail when the rail is positioned in the channel. A tightening screw is used to adjust the compressing force of the clamping mechanism.
Because the attachment mechanism uses a compressible clamping structure, substantial forces can be applied to the channel and rail without deforming any of the structures. Further, the clamping mechanism provides sufficient force to obviate the need for a second clamp or screw. Optionally, for added stability and support, an extending support extending from the clamping mechanism to a mouthpiece receiving tube may be used.
Also disclosed is a method of securing the tuning bell of a wind musical instrument to the musical instrument. A rail attached to the tuning bell is positioned within a cavity defined by a hollow channel attached to the instrument. The channel is then compressibly tightened to engage the rail by two arms of a clamping mechanism which are brought together using a tightening screw.